


I See a Face In My Window

by SatanButImNicerISwear



Series: Of Flesh and Feathers [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Amity gets paranoid after this, Amity is a double agent, Crosley is just an angel, Edalyn and Crosley are best bros, Edalyn is sus, Everyone loves him lmao, F/F, Find out for yourself lmao, Gen, I am not going to elaborate on that, It was just a (very) creepy coincidence, She didn't do anything actually, Shit gets progressively worse in future works, The creepy runs in the Noceda family, They are attached to the hip, This one is pretry tamed, kinda creepy, not in this one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanButImNicerISwear/pseuds/SatanButImNicerISwear
Summary: Amity saw something walking in front of her window the night before.The next day, her daughter is smiling at her in a suspicious manner.She brushes it off as a prank.(That was her first mistake)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Of Flesh and Feathers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153031
Kudos: 11





	I See a Face In My Window

Amity descended the stairs ready for the day to find Eda sitting on the couch talking to Lilith, and Luz walking around the kitchen making breakfast, their youngest son Crosley watching her intently and even giving her some ingredients.

She smiled fondly at her wife and son, then she looked at the medium sized table on the kitchen (that soon needed to be extensed) and saw her firstborn daughter Edalyn leaning on the table, her head supported by her small hand and giving Amity a smug smile that looked far too much like Luz's to be anywhere _but_ in her wife's face.

Amity felt the last night's events rushing back to her.  
  
  


_Amity wasn't sure her home visit was supposed to go this way._

_Being the right hand of the Emperor and also being married to a wanted criminal_ _and_ _being the main source of information to the Resistance was tiring, sure, and that incluided triple the paperwork._

_Living away from her family was emotionally draining, but she couldn't risk the coven following her and discovering the current location of the Owl House. She could only have the luxury for visits._

_They understood it, even Edalyn and Crosley understood the situation._

_It didn't hurt any less when Crosley hugged her for more time than was needed and Edalyn watched her go with a nice smile but sadness in her eyes._

_But she didn't regret any of it. It was to keep them safe, and each passing day they were geting closer to overthrow the Emperor._

_If only there wasn't so much paper work from the Emperor's Coven._

_Lilith offered to help, but Amity had to remember her that the raven witch was as much as wanted as Luz or Eda, and the coven would trace her presence on the documents._

_It was far past midnight. She shouldn't keep doing that. Her visits were getting rarer and rarer, and then when she was here all she did was paperwork?_

_What kind of mother and wife was she?_

_The gentle wind blowing from the open window gave her some confort. She still had time._

_Amity glared at the final document of the gigantic pile on her right side._

_She might as well start now._

_She droped the pen, closing her eyes and streching her body, when she heard steps on the window's direction._

_Steps_ _that sounded suspiciousy like her older child's._

_Though they seemed more heavy._

_Though they didn't sound like footsteps at all._

_Eyes still closed, her ears twitching slightly to better focus on the sound, she concluded that the sound of steps was, in fact, her daughter's._

_What was Edalyn doing walking around the house that late?_

_The step sounds were directly in front of the window now, suspiciously picking pace._ _Amity could hear the soil crunching beneath their feet, and it seemed like their body was scraping against the wooden walls of the house._

_They took on a full sprint once they got close to her window, and the steps seemed more heavy than ever. It didn't sound like steps at all. It sounded like stomps. Fast stomps. Almost trot-like_

_Did Edalyn's steps always made so much noise?_

_She looked up, frown ready and mouth half open to whisper-yell her daughter to go to bed._

_But any words she could have formed died down on her throat._

_It was just for one second, but the image burned itself in her mind like a fire_ _glyph._

_It wasn't her daughter that passed in front of her window. It was something else._

_A rush of inky black feathers and a cracked horse skull was all she could remember, mostly because whatever it was, it was black as night itself and she couldn't figure it out their shape._

_But the horse skull._

_No._

_Not a horse skull._

_A_ _pegasus_ _skull._

_It was the thing that got stuck in her brain the entire night._

_And the eyes._

_The eyes were a rusty yellow that looked like molten gold. It looked like it would burn her if she kept staring._  
  


Amity doesn't remember much after that. She guessed she just numbly got to bed and hugged her wife for comfort.

At breakfast, everyone was chatting and even small Crosley spoke a word or two.

Amity was quiet. Too busy thinking about the thing in her window to register that her wife was talking to her.

Only when Luz grabbed her shoulder asking her if she was okay did she reacted, jumping in alarm.

Eda suggested for her to take a break.

She would think about it, thats what she said.

She looked at Edalyn, seeing her daughter help Crosley clean his chubby face.

Edalyn looked at her and giggled.

¤ ¤ ¤

Amity was already mounted on her phoenix palisman, saying her goodbyes. Kissing her wife, hugging Lilith and Eda, and kissing both her chidren's foreheads, Crosley jumping in for a hug, followed more calmly by his older sister.

Edalyn was not one for physical affection, but for her family she could make an effort.

The phoenix witch was aready high on the sky, watching her family waving at her from afar.

The last thing she saw before losing them completely out of sight, was the molten gold of Edalyn's eyes.

Yeah.

It was probably just a prank.

( _It wasn't_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but meh gotta start from somewhere lmao


End file.
